


Well-Dressed Men

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clothing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake knows JJ will always make sure he looks good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘Tone’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Before JJ, Drake had been happy to just pull out a suit and shirt each morning, grab whichever of his three ties was cleanest or closest to hand, throw everything on, comb his hair, and head out the door. He’d never been good at knowing which colors went well together and which didn’t, so whatever he wore, something usually clashed. 

These days, getting dressed was a very different experience. He still wasn’t good at mixing and matching, but it no longer mattered because JJ was happy to do it for him.

“Wear the light blue shirt with your dark grey suit,” he’d said this morning, and Drake had put them on, turning to his lover. 

“How do I look?”

“Positively scrumptious!” Drake was certain no one but JJ could get away with using the word ‘scrumptious’. “But you still need a tie.”

Where once there’d been three ties, now there were more than a dozen, most of them gifts from JJ. Drake studied the array of colors, a bit daunted by having so much choice. Coming alongside him, JJ ran a delicate finger along the row.

“Hmmm, match or tone?” he asked himself, lifting a striped dark grey and blue tie and a plain but richly colored blue one from the rack and holding them up against Drake’s chest, looking from one to the other, head tilted to the side. “This one, I think,” he decided at last, handing Drake the blue one. “On a dull day like this, a bit of bright colour is a must. It lifts people’s spirits. You should wear your black boots too, brown looks dreadful with grey.”

“Thanks, JJ.”

Drake tied his tie and sat down to pull on his boots, watching covertly as JJ slipped into his own clothes for the day. Steel grey slacks, a pristine white shirt, a soft blue cashmere sweater, and a lighter grey leather jacket were all donned quickly; JJ might take time over choosing what to wear, but he could go from naked to fully dressed in less than five minutes, something Drake seemed incapable of doing.

“There!” JJ beamed at his lover, pulling Drake up to stand beside him in front of the full-length mirror. “Color coordinated, everyone’s going to be admiring us because we look so good together!”

Drake grinned. “They can admire us all they like but it won’t do them any good. I don’t want anyone but you.” 

“Me neither,” JJ agreed, pressing a kiss to Drake’s lips. “Anyone with eyes can see that we’re a perfect match.”

Drake couldn’t have said it better himself.

The End


End file.
